<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Your Gorgeous Colors by HunterMay18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397093">All Your Gorgeous Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18'>HunterMay18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black &amp; White [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nouis, Pregnancy, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Some angst, cause who doesn’t like angst, ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Niall and Louis are happily married what else can go wrong? </p><p>or the one where Niall and Louis are married, Harry is out of the picture and Niall, Zayn and Liam are still there to piece Louis back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black &amp; White [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Always You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!!! I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be...I'm hoping at least 10 for now.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy! Without further ado, here you go! </p><p> </p><p>This is a sequel, you must read the first book to understand what is going on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>4 Years Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis and Niall looked into each other’s eyes as they were listening to the priest as he was uttering the words that they dreamed about ever since the night Niall proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Daddy!” Three pairs of footsteps were heard as they ran up the alter to get the attention of the two men in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, Nate, and E get back here!” Another voice was heard and once Louis broke out of the trance he noticed Harry running after the three 5 year olds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Dad! I want Daddy!” Abby spoke, she ran over to Niall who just smiled and picked her up into his arms. She hid her face into his neck and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Harry, why don’t you grab the two boys and Niall will keep Abby, you know how she gets.” Louis smiled at his ex-husband as he grabbed the boys and got them to sit still in the front row with their grandmothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the church was quiet, the priest was able to continue on with what he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall James Horan, do you take Louis William Tomlinson to be your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Niall smiled and he managed to slip the ring onto Louis’ finger as he held onto Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest then turned to Louis and repeated what he said, but asked if he would take Niall as his husband.</span>
</p><p>“I do.” He slipped on the ring onto Niall’s awaiting finger and his eyes were already glassy as the tears were about to spill over. </p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nial stepped forward and kissed Louis as soft as he could. He smiled against his lips and mumbled, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you,” Louis smiled big, his face was wet with tears. After all of these years he was finally where he wanted to be and he was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy you’re crying, why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m crying because I’m happy, I’m not sad. I promise you.” Abby made grabby hands for Louis who held her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I love you.” Louis smiled against her forehead and said I love you back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Horan.” They couldn’t decide on which last name to take, so they decided to make it easier and hyphenate it. The kids had the Styles last name so it wasn’t going to be an issue with changing birth certificates. </span>
</p><p>Niall grabbed Louis' hand and kissed his knuckles as they walked hand in hand down the aisle and out of the church.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Louis had it his way they would have been married already. They did in fact almost elope when they ran off to Vegas with Zayn and Liam a year after their engagement. But, Louis couldn’t do that to his mother, so they waited. </span>
</p><p>He didn’t expect having to wait so long, but it just happened as life got ahead of them. As well as they had a venue picked out and they would have been married a year ago but then Nate got sick and they had to stop everything and cancel it. </p><p>
  <span>Nate was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes, it wasn’t originally what they thought, as they thought the worse before tests were run. But, Louis didn’t want to wait until something happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they had postponed their wedding a year later to make sure everything was okay with Nate. He had to llive with a meter on his body and he constantly has to take insulin, but he’s healthy and that’s all that matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled as he grasped his husband's hand and they walked into the reception as they heard the DJ introducing them. Niall had kept the first dance song a secret from Louis as the only people who knew were Liam and Zayn. He got it recorded in time for the first wedding date and it’s just been sitting in the back of the closet away from peeking eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Niall pulled him to the dance floor and the music started Louis gasped when he heard the familiar voice come through the speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In all your gorgeous colors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis his his face into Niall’s chest as they danced to the song that spoke many things to the two lovers. It was everything that Niall wanted to say to him, he wanted him to know that he was his ending to his past life and the beginning of his new one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There'll never be another</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall had softly sang the song into Louis’ ear, the emotion evident in his own voice, it sent shivers down the smaller man's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....I’ll love you for the rest of my life,” Niall whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss upon his lips and finally getting a good look at Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new husband stared back at him with tears in his eyes. “I—I don’t know.” He couldn’t put into words of what he wanted to say, he opened his mouth a few times to try to say something before Niall stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know what you would say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I look into your eyes I get a glimpse of heaven,” Niall spoke cheekily, hoping Louis would get his reference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes and smacked his chest playfully. “Stop quoting the Jonas Brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. “But seriously, when I look into your eyes they tell me everything you wish to say and everything that you can form words to explain. Sometimes you don’t even have to say anything and I know what you’re thinking.” It was true, the two men were practically soulmates with how they interacted with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pressed another kiss upon his husband's lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he liked that sound of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked off the dance floor and went to their table, but was stopped by Harry and Michael. The two of them became a staple aroun their house as Michael stepped up and set Harry straight. He was the one who helped turn him around for the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled when he caught the shine from the band upon Michaels finger. Harry had proposed to him just a few months ago, he too found his ending and new beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations you two, such a beautiful wedding,” Michael smiled, looking around as if he was getting ideas for his own wedding, but he was just in awe of everything. He didn’t want a big wedding, something intimate and small, he hated crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Michael, how’s everything with the planning?” Louis asked, as Niall kissed his cheek and told him he was running to the bathroom and he’d be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was actually hoping if you wouldn’t mind helping? Maybe give me the contacts of the places you used?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “I’ll send it to you once we come back from the honeymoon. You two are still okay with watching the kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes, there’s the protective Louis he knows, “Of course, we would have told you beforehand. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just worry about—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate, yes I know Lou. If I need something your mom told me to call her. I’ve got it all under control, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed in relief, the Harry that stood before him was different than the one he married. The Harry before him was mature and well mannered, after the incident with him kissing him nothing happened after that. He was happy for Harry and Harry was happy for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s your right to be worried,” Michael spoke, giving Louis a smile of reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night went by like a blur, it wasn't that Louis was drunk or anything, he was just having so much fun that time got ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for a toast, Zayn was Louis’ best man and Liam was Niall’s. The two of them had prepared a slideshow along with their speeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everybody, I’m Zayn and that’s Liam or as Louis refers to us as Zee and Lee. We’ve come up here to talk about the two men that finally decided to become one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know Zee, maybe this is the universe telling me something. What if Niall doesn’t actually love me and this is just a part of some master plan?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn just rolled his eyes, Louis was freaking out as the venue had to cancel his original date because a pipe burst and then the flower shop caught on fire. “Louis do you need me to smack you? Niall loves you stop it. Things like this happen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But on the same day?!” Louis was now sobbing as he had only 6 months to find a place to hold his wedding and a new florist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn sighed and took his distraught best friend into his arms and let him cry. “What about Luke and Ashton? Maybe they can let you rent out their place? They even have a huge garden. That would be cute for the reception, you’re getting married in the church so you wouldn’t need anything super fancy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis smiled. “Are you sure they’d let me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn smiled as the slideshow started with photos of them all starting from when they first met in elementary school. He remembered it like it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mummy do I have to go?” Louis pouted up as his mother, he never really fit in and he was afraid of getting picked on because he was different than everyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetie, you’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll make friends in no time.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis just sighed and held onto the straps of his backpack as he walked into the new school. He was excited but also nervous. He was always picked on because of his ADHD and anxiety, no one really understood him. He just wanted someone to be himself with and not have to worry about the stares and the whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Louis was walking around the corner he managed to bump into another body sending both of them to the floor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he spoke quickly as he got up quickly and helped the strange boy off the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy smiled at him, accepting his outstretched hand to let him up. The boy was pale and red in the face like he had been running down the hall, he’s ears rang when he finally heard him talk and his unfamiliar accent rolled off his lips. “It’s all good. I’m Niall, I’ve never seen you before, did you just move?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Louis. My mom had to move for her job so here I am. You’re not from here are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall couldn’t help but laugh. “Born and raised in Ireland, I’ve been here for about three years now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis just nodded and was about to walk away when he was held back. “I was going to meet up a few friends before homeroom, want to meet them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall cocked an eyebrow and noticed Louis was growing anxious. “You okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never had friends before, everyone always made fun of me because of my anxiety and ADHD.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall shrugged. “We’ve all got our quirks but that just makes us who we are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis couldn’t help but smile and let Niall lead him to the hallway by the classroom. There he was introduced to two other boys their age. One’s name was Zayn and he had dark hair and light brown skin that was golden in the sun. The other boy was a bit lanky, but as awkward as can be, his name was Liam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After that day Louis finally had a group of people to call friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis never had many friends but when he found us he never wanted to let us go. We all did everything together,” Liam smiled and the next photo was of just Niall, Liam and Zayn. It was before Louis met them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mum why did we have to move to England? What was wrong with where we were?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because baby sometimes things happen and you need to move. Daddy got a new job and we are here now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall sighed. “What if no one likes me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would not one like you? You’re a nice kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall just rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the only one with and Irish accent. Everyone will make fun of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if they do, tell a teacher.” His mother kissed the top of his head. “Now get to class I’ve gotta get to work. Love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too!” He called out and he braced himself as he walked into the double doors of the school. He kept his head down as he walked to unfamiliar halls to try to find where he needed to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you need help finding something?” a voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall looked at the slightly taller boy and smiled. “I’m just looking for room 300A. It’s my first day here and I don’t know where anything is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy smiled. “That’s where I’m headed. I’m Liam by the way.” As they were walking another boy came running to catch up to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Liam why didn’t you wait for me?!” The boy pouted at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I was just showing Niall where the class was. Niall this is Zayn.” Niall smiled and thought to himself, maybe this wasn’t that bad after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued their way down memory lane, they even added a few photos of Harry in there and spoke about their relationship as well. Then the slideshow got to a photo that neither of them ever saw, it was taken in the hospital bed before Louis had the babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was curled around Niall’s body and Niall had his head on top of Louis’ as they were fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was taken during Louis’ hospital stay before three little ones came into the world. This is where Zayn and I knew they were meant for each other. We knew even beforehand that these two would end up together. We are so happy that we are standing up here celebrating their love.” Liam smiled and looked over at Niall and Louis who were standing not far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was standing in front of Niall who had his arms around his neck, his hands were clasped together with Louis as they smiled with glassy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They of course added the photo that was taken when Niall had Abby on his chest, Liam speaking about the love that was shown in his eyes. Louis kissed his cheek softly, making Niall nuzzle his nose into his neck as they listened to their best friends talk about their life together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slideshow continued with more and more photos of the two of them panned through. As well as group photos. Photos of the kids, everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last photo was just taken at the wedding, it was of Louis and Niall. Abby was in Niall’s arms, the two boys in Louis’ arms as they kissed as the kids were smiling bright at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn and Liam were smiling through tears. “Like the song Niall wrote for you. I’m sure he is going to love you for the rest of his life.” There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as another song filled through the speakers, but it wasn’t Niall’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Louis’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall gasped as he heard a beautiful melody fill his ears and Louis started to humm in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm wasting my time when it was always you, always you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasing the high but it was always you, always you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” Niall whispered into his ear and all Louis could do was chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Louis leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s mouth. They walked back to the dance floor and swayed to the beat of the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...it was always you, always you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall looked at Louis with love in his eyes. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niall and Louis couldn’t get to the hotel fast enough, they were so eager to get some love making into their honeymoon. They had got onto a plane right after their reception and gets to spend the next two weeks exploring Italy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis already blew Niall in the bathroom at the airport, Niall did as well. They were still so horny they needed something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made their way into the hotel room Niall was quick to push Louis up against the door and kissed him as he was peeling off their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niall, bed now.” Louis mumbled into Niall’s neck as the man grabbed ahold of his thighs and carried them to the bed. They were already naked and they started to grind against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want it tonight?” Niall asked as he was already circling a finger around his quivering hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No condom, please.”</span>
</p><p>“Are you sure?” They had this conversation many times about not using a condom, but since they were married they wanted to really feel each other. Louis was the carrier in the relationship so Niall was expecting Louis to fuck him but that’s not what Louis had in mind. </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me hard.” And that’s all it took for Niall to push his cock into Louis once he was ready, completely bare and slicked with lube. Niall thrusted into Louis so hard the headboard was hitting the wall, but it didn’t matter as Louis was being quite loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes—Niall!” His back arched off the bed and in a matter of seconds he was coming all over himself. Niall followed shortly after, his cum shooting deep inside of Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall waited a minute before pulling out and he was quick to lick his leaking cum from Louis’ hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two husbands came multiple times that night, if they had a noise complaint they didn’t know as they were too busy enjoying the life of as married couple.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long but here it is. I know it’s short but it’s something. I’m hoping to post something longer for the next chapter.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>If it wasn’t for Louis telling Niall that they needed to enjoy their honeymoon outside of the bedroom he would still be balls deep inside of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wasn’t mad about the constant sex, but his ass was so sore, he thought that even as they were closely approaching thirty they still were very sexually active in their relationship. And besides, Niall wasn’t showing he was slowing down anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was for sure with the amount of unprotected sex he was bound to get pregnant by the time they return home in two weeks. He was getting a bit excited thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, we’ve got the whole day ahead of us!” Louis jumped onto his husbands back trying to get him to get out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” Niall mumbled into the pillow. He lifted his head up, letting out a yawn as he managed to get his eyes to focus on his beautiful and awake husband. He was so tired, it didn’t help that they were up half the night fucking each other until the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, “We didn’t travel all this way to be cooped up inside all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I just want to fuck you. My beautiful husband that I get to have for the rest of my life.” Niall managed to roll them over and pin Louis underneath him. They were both still naked as that’s how they fell asleep, but it also saved them time so they wouldn’t have to take any clothes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that when we come back, I want to explore. Please?” He batted his eyes up at Niall, trying to make him listen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower sex?” Niall quirked an eyebrow hoping Louis would agree. And one thing that was for sure was Louis never turns down shower sex. Out of all the places they have had sex, doing it in the shower was by far his favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how their morning went, Niall fucking Louis against the shower wall, letting the man cry out loud from the assault he was getting to his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall kissed him with desperation as he was reaching his high, he snuck a hand in between them to help Louis get off faster. Within seconds they were both moaning out each other’s names as they made a mess of themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other before Niall finally pulled out and set Louis to his feet. Niall helped Louis wash up, as did Louis with Niall even though he tried to tell him no, but once Louis gave him a pout he gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled bright as he won the battle of actually getting out of the hotel for the day. That was the difference between the two men, Louis loved adventure and being outdoors, while Niall was a homebody and thrived when he was in the comfort of his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall couldn’t help but smile wide when Louis just started pulling him to all the places he wanted to go to. And of course asking all the random people to take cute photos of them. Niall really was in love with Louis and he just didn’t know what to do with himself half the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first stop of the day was to visit the Colosseum, the stood for a bit while they somehow ended up in a tour of the whole structure listening to things that they never even knew. Louis was in awe when he finally walked inside and his eyes went up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is even better than photos,” he exclaimed when he tugged on Niall’s arm and made him follow him. They managed to stay around the area for a bit before they ventured over to Pompeii, another place that Louis always wanted to go see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like before he was in awe with what he was seeing, it was amazing how well preserved everything was. He remembered studying Pompeii in college and it was something very interesting to him. Some of the photos he remembered seeing in the history books were staring back at him making it so surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This actually is pretty cool, but also a bit creepy,” Niall couldn’t help but speak up as they were looking at everything as it stayed from after the volcano erupted destroying everything and everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t argue with that, as they continued their venture throughout the streets to just take it all in. They don’t know how they managed to do all that they did, but they still had other things to do that they decided to save until tomorrow as they were tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Niall requested they end in the canals in Venice after a nice candlelight dinner at a small restaurant not far from where they would need to go. It also was perfect as they were staying just outside of Venice so they wouldn’t have to worry about getting back too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited until the sun started to set before they made their way over to the Grand Canal so they could get a nice view of all Venice had to offer. It was so beautiful but of course the men barely even saw any of it as Niall thought the way the light shone against Louis was so breathtaking that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the view is out there,” Louis smiled when he finally met his husband's stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a better view,” Niall spoke happily and if it wasn’t getting dark he would have seen the deep blush that dusted Louis' cheeks and went to the tip of his ears. Niall leaned over and kissed him soft, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much.” Louis smiled wide and he was going to say something before the man moving the gondola spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newlyweds?” The man spoke in a thick Italian accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded. “After 4 years we finally said I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulazioni,” he spoke excitedly, thankfully Louis knew some Italian and started a conversation with the man. He found out that his name was Luca and he was around the same age as them and his wife was pregnant with their third child and he was over the moon because it was their first little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buona fortuna!” Louis called out as they got out of the boat saying their goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie, Louis, buona fortuna anche a te!” Luca waved to the two men as they started their walk back to their hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it back they were too tired to do anything, Niall drew them a bath and Louis basically fell asleep in his arms in the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, let’s get dried off and get to bed. Didn’t you say you wanted to get up early to the Amalfi Coast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded and kissed Niall’s chest but he didn’t move from where he was laying. Niall sighed and managed to get the smaller man out of the tub in his arms. He set him down on the counter and helped him dry off, giving him his toothbrush and helped brush his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you?” Louis looked up at Niall, his eyes were a little glassy as a stray tear trickled down his face and Niall was quick to wipe it away. He really didn’t know why he wasted all the years on a relationship that was doomed from the start when there was someone there right in front of him the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because someone said that being a damsel in distress all the time was tiring.” Niall kissed his forehead softly and pulled him into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The love between the two men was still strong, nothing would ever try to get between them again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Sickness...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry for making you guys wait...I’ve been going through a lot and I lost my inspiration on my writing but I’m slowly coming back...and yesterday was my 25th birthday and it just made me realize that I’ve been writing since I was in highschool omg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>“Do we really have to leave this place?” Louis asked as he rolled over onto his stomach and turned his head toward his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall chuckled. “Unfortunately we do. We can’t stay here forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t want to leave just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall leaned over and pecked his lips. “I don’t want to leave either but our life is back in London, we can’t just leave everyone there. Think about the kids too, they would miss us too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head. “Not if we fly them out to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really thought about it haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “I’ve always wanted to live here ever since I was a kid. I um, actually almost moved here after highschool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was in highschool my big plan was to leave London and go to university here and never leave. But—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't want to leave you,” Louis whispered quietly his eyes getting a little glassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall was quick to wipe away the tear that trickled down his cheek. “But weren’t you with Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of? We were on a short break and then when I told him I wanted to move he convinced me to stay. But I never told him that I had changed my mind before he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>Louis sighed as he started to say something that he only ever told Zayn. Zayn didn’t even tell Liam (well, as far as Louis knows he never did.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong honey?” Zayn asked in a panic after Louis told him to come over. He took one look at Louis, who’s eyes were puffy and red rimmed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He left me. He told me he couldn’t be with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told him I wanted to go to Italy for school and that I wanted him to come with me. He said no, then he told me that I couldn’t go. We argued and it ended with him walking out. I didn’t do anything wrong did I?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zayn shook his head. “Harry needs to realize you are your own person and you can what whatever the fuck you want.” Louis nodded and he looked down at his lap. “There’s something else you needed to tell me isn’t there?” Louis nodded. “Does it have to do with a certain someone named Niall?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis' head snapped up. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t play with me, I know how you look at him when Harry’s not around.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis sighed. “I wanted to ask him to come with me. Maybe even stay with me there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you’ll never know unless you ask him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis never got a chance to ask him as Harry came back. But at that point he was too nervous to ask Niall and he didn’t want to go out of the country without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were going to ask me to pack my things and uproot myself to Italy for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I wouldn’t have given it a second thought,” Niall put his hand on Louis' cheek and smiled. “I would have gone with you in a heartbeat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know why I wasted all those years on someone that never loved me like you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” Louis leaned forward and kissed Niall deep. His husband didn’t hesitate to allow Louis’ tongue inside of his mouth. They had decided that their last day in Italy would be relaxing and spent in the privacy of their hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled over on top of Niall and laid down in between his husbands legs. He kissed him a few times before he laid his head against his chest. As he listened to the soft thuds of Niall’s heartbeat, he started to hear him hum a soft melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you singing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall had been trailing his fingers up and down Louis back making the smaller man shiver from the sensation. Niall looked down at Louis, “Just a song I’ve been trying to write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to share?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the lights come up and there’s no shadows dancing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look around as my hearts collapsing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause you’re the only one I need </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To put a little love on me </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful baby, is it finished?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost, just needs a little more tweaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll help you if you’d like,” Louis smiled bright at Niall. </span>
</p><p>“Thank you baby. Maybe I can actually get signed with these songs.”</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, people love your music. Just the other day someone used your sound on tiktok and now it’s trending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? What song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have posted a snippet of our wedding with your song you sang and now it’s gone viral,” Louis reached for his phone and showed Niall. He clicked on the sounds and saw everyone was using it. The comments even asked if he was planning on releasing an album soon. “Everyone loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall shook his head, but smiled. “But the only ones that I care about are you and our babies.” Louis heart fluttered at the remark of Niall referring to the babies as theirs. Even though Harry was around for the kids, he still refers to them as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked up at Niall before he spoke. “Would you want to be a dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m already a dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean having a little you running around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dream of that everyday, but you know I am already happy with what we have already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just honestly miss being pregnant, I enjoyed every minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have to say you were hot with that pregnant belly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t help but blush but then smirked. “Got a pregnancy kink there honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? I just—okay, maybe.” Niall’s already rosy cheeks turned to a beat red as his blush reached to the tips of his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy baby, we all have our kinks and if that’s what you’re into then maybe we can make it happen.” Louis smirked when he felt Niall’s cock fatten up against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if they ended up staying in bed for the rest of the day then so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis shot out of bed and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. They had been home a week and this was the second day in a row that he wasn’t able to keep anything down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Louis was bent over the toilet he felt a hand rubbing circles into his back. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Niall’s sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Ni, the last time I was this sick—” at this point Louis was dry heaving into the toilet as nothing was coming up as he had nothing in his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall sighed as he held his husband close, he wasn’t warm, he was just a bit sweaty from throwing up. “I think you should go to the doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded. “I don’t know what is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you going to say earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right—” Louis frowned as he looked down at his belly. “The last time I was sick was when I was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall’s eyes widened and his eyes looked to Louis who’s eyes were glassy again. “No don’t do that, no crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ bottom lip wobbled as he broke down into his husband's bare chest. He didn’t know why he was crying but he was just so scared. He was just scared that Niall wouldn’t be ready to have more kids. He didn’t want to lose him like he lost Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall wiped away his tears and rocked him gently as he managed to get him to calm down. “Baby please talk to me. What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just stayed quiet, his heart was beating out of his chest as he was too scared to speak his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can always speak your mind baby, I don’t like it when you bottle it up. But, if you don’t want to talk then I’m not going to push you.” Niall pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Let’s get you back in bed and I’ll call for an appointment tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded, afraid he would start crying again. Niall passed him his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth. He then let Niall pick him up and carry him to the bed. Niall couldn’t help but smile when he saw Louis basically curl himself into a ball. He soon joined him and they easily fell back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mummy?” Abby yelled out as she rubbed her eyes and walked into her parents room. “Mummy? Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong baby?” Niall asked in a whisper as Louis was fast asleep as he continued to get sick all morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall sighed as she didn’t even answer as she crawled into the bed and tucked herself into Niall’s chest. “Bad dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded against his chest and he didn’t say anything further as she already had fallen back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Niall was waking up and he had to wake up Lou for his appointment. Unfortunately he couldn’t go as he needed to watch the kids so Louis had to take himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me as soon as you find out what’s wrong,” Niall pulled Louis into his arms and kissed the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>Louis looked up at Niall and kissed him soft. “I will, I promise.” The rest of the day ended up in a blur as the doctor told him what was wrong with him. He couldn’t believe it and he wasn’t in the right state of mind to drive home so he called Zayn and Liam to come get him.</p><p>
  <span>“Lou? What’s wrong?” Zayn was quick to get out of the car and take a sobbing Louis into his arms. “Breathe sweetie, breathe. Follow my breathing.” Liam looked to Zayn and he just looked as confused as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, what’s wrong? What happened?” Liam asked as Zayn was still trying to console him.</span>
</p><p>Louis took in a breath and spoke softly. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so sorry for the wait. The last month was very stressful and it took a toll out on my mental health...but I’m back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Louis, why didn’t you call Niall?” Zayn asked after they managed to get Louis to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified. The last time I was pregnant my husband left me. I don’t want Niall to leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn just rolled his eyes. “Niall will not leave you, why are you thinking like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just frowned as he remembered the argument he got into with Niall a few months ago when Louis thought he was pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you might be pregnant?” Niall frowned as Louis was fidgeting in his seat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis shrugged. “I mean I put on a little weight and I’ve been nauseous a bit more. I could be wrong? I was going to wait to take a test.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall just nodded. “Okay, sounds good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong? You don’t really seem excited.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not that baby, I just—are we ready to expand our family?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come off it Niall, we’ve spoken about this before! You even told me to stop buying condoms because you wanted to get me pregnant. What’s gotten into you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing! I promise you nothing is wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something has to be if you’re being so defensive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just drop it Lou.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, not until you’re being truthful to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want more kids right now Lou..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh Lou, I don’t think Niall would leave you because you’re pregnant. That man loves you with all of his heart.” And he was right, Niall basically praised the ground he walked on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so scared Zayn, I don’t want history to repeat.” It made Louis so nervous thinking that anyone would leave him again. Even though deep down he knew Niall would never do that, but he still couldn’t help but think that it was still a possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn took a distraught Louis into his arms and held him. “If he leaves you I’ll kill him.” And he meant it, he had no problem hurting someone again. It wouldn’t have mattered that it was Niall he was hurting, no one hurts Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckled. “I punched a guy for you before I won’t hesitate to do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed and pulled away, wiping off his tears. “No, no one is hitting anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let us see the new niece or nephew of ours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Louis blushed to a deep red when he pulled out the sonogram photo and he didn’t even have to say anything before the two men gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two? Twins?!” Zayn’s eyes widened. No wonder Louis was scared, not only did he have to tell Niall he was pregnant but he also had to tell him that it was with two babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babies.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently the doctor was right and I’ll be cursed with having multiple babies,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had let it grow out a bit but he was aching to get it cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least you’ll have quite a bit of help,” Liam added in as he smiled at the sonogram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to be there when you tell him?” </span>
</p><p>Louis nodded. “I’m just scared that he might be mad that I told you guys first.”</p><p>
  <span>“He may be mad, but he has to understand that you are scared of his reaction. If anything I’ll yell at him.” Zayn kissed Louis forehead and helped him get into the car. Zayn drove Louis’ car while Liam followed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so thankful that all of the kids were in school for a little bit longer so when they got into the house Niall smiled as he greeted his husband with a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Niall asked as he noticed Zayn and Liam follow inside behind him. “Why are they here? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is okay, I just called them because I was scared of telling you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared? Why would you be scared? You know you can tell me anything.” Niall just frowned and looked at Zayn who just shook his head and he went back to Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shifted from one foot to the other before he let out a big breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I—Um,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out,” he grabbed at Louis hand and held it as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t speak so he just took out the photo from his pocket and just handed it over to Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—oh shit.” Louis didn’t make eye contact until after Niall let go of his hand and he was surprised to see that Niall had tears forming in his eyes. “My babies? Two babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded as tears started to spill from his eyes from seeing Niall shed a tear. “Your babies.” And Louis didn’t expect for Niall to grab him and hoist him into his arms and spin him around. He stopped and let him down before he met his lips with a soft kiss. At this time they were both crying and their tears were mixing and they looked at each other before they laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you scared of?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’d leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you called Zayn and Liam for back up?” Louis just nodded and he was about to apologize when Niall spoke over him. “I have always been by your side since we first met, if I haven’t left you yet I won’t ever leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Louis spoke as he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He just shook his head as he walked over to his husband. “No need to be sorry. I completely understand. I’m just happy that you told me and didn’t keep it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked up to his husband with glassy eyes. “I wouldn’t keep it from you, I was just scared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nodded. “I know baby, I know. But we will get through this together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was taking into Niall’s arms and they held each other in silence. Niall kissed the top of his head softly. “Let’s get dressed and get the kids from their rooms. Maybe have a movie night in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We can watch the new Mulan movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall just chuckled. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night Niall couldn’t help but think about how scared Louis was to the fact that he was scared to tell him. He wanted Louis to know that there will never be a time where Niall would never stop loving him, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall looked over at Louis’ sleeping form as the kids were all curled around him, he couldn’t help but frown as he saw Louis’ hands placed over his stomach. Granted he didn’t think they would ever be ready for more kids, but he wasn’t going to leave Louis because he was pregnant.</span>
</p><p>The three kids treated him enough like they were his own, he just didn’t think he’d had a little one running around that would be part of him and his husband.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Niall, why did Harry leave me?” Louis asked, looking at Niall with glassy eyes. It was one of the many nights that ended up with Louis crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall sighed as he pulled Louis into his arms. Louis smushed his face into Niall’s chest. “I don’t know Lou. Harry is an idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis looked up at Niall, his eyes red rimmed from the crying he just endured. “Will you leave me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niall shook his head. “Why would I leave you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone ends up leaving eventually.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry Lou, I won’t ever leave you.” Niall kissed his forehead softly. The boys soon broke out in laughter when they felt one of the triplets kick Niall in his stomach. “Looks like the little ones agree with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We’ll be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know this is short, but be prepared I’ve got something up my sleeve soon in the next couple of chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” He had gone to sleep quite early last night as he spent most of his day throwing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled up at his husband when he felt a hand rub circles in his stomach. “I’m okay, feeling a little nauseous. I hate this part of a pregnancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou’s shook his head. “Just be there for me is all I ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall kissed his forehead. “You got it.” Niall pulled Louis closer to him. “I’ve been thinking, maybe I should start working from home again so that I’ll be available more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s up to you, I don’t mind it either way.” Louis moved to place his head over Niall’s bare chest and listened to the soft hum of his heartbeat. Louis chuckled when he could feel it start to speed up a bit and he heard it skip a beat. “You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall sighed. “My heart always skips a beat when I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smacked him playfully. “Stop being so sappy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be sappy when it comes to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis looked down as his pudgy stomach, he already starting to show, while waiting for the last parent to pick up their kid when he felt a tug on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tomlinson?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled and looked over at the little boy. He was short for his age, his skin a honey brown and his dark hair sat atop of his head in tight curls. “Hi Jacob, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob smiled up at him, those deep hazel eyes staring back at Louis. “You’re very pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fished mouth a few times, blushing at the fact that a 4 year old called him pretty. “Thank you buddy, you’re a handsome little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob hid his face in his hands. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how about we do a little coloring? Your mom said your dad will be late picking you up today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob nodded. “Yes please. Will you color with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, go get some crayons and I’ll grab the paper.” Louis watched his little legs scurry around the room finding all the necessary supplies. “Now what did you want to draw?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe my family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next twenty minutes they sat in silence as they each colored a picture. When Jacob was done he heard his father call for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Jacob ran over to his father and Louis now realized where he got his particular skin tone from as everything else. The boy was definitely a spitting image of him and looked nothing like his mother who had a darker complexion in comparison to her family. But nonetheless they were a beautiful family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much, I’m so sorry for being late. I had a meeting that ran late and then I got a phone call from a client that couldn’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head. “It’s no big deal, we did a little bit of coloring.” He handed the taller man over the drawing and he saw his eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful buddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tomlinson helped me!” Jacob said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll see you Monday Jacob. Have a good weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob waved excitedly as they walked out of the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interacting with these kids everyday makes him miss having a little one running around. He took a deep breath and then tidied up the room before he decided it was time to go. As he was leaving he got a sudden craving for Taco Bell (he never really cared for it, but the babies wanted it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So on his way home he stopped at Taco Bell and picked up a family taco box for Niall and the kids, while he ordered himself some chicken chipotle melts, nacho fries and a Crunchwrap supreme. The more he looked at the menu the more hungry he was getting and he just kept adding food to his order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a bit for his food and he was quick to get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy and dinner is home!!” Louis called out as he opened up the front door. He kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen as he started to put food out for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taco Bell??” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow. The kids all sat around as they ate quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The babies wanted it,” Louis spoke with his mouth full on one of the chipotle melts. Niall kissed the side of his head before he grabbed a taco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall watched as Louis smothered his food in the fire sauce. Niall chuckled, “Spicy food again?” </span>
</p><p>“I guess so. The doctor gave me heartburn medicine so hopefully this won’t end up with me in the bathroom.”</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would have ended up in the bathroom already, usually with you it’s instant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t argue with that. He finally sat down as he continued to stuff his face with food. Niall couldn’t help but laugh at his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’not funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pouted up at Niall who just kissed his pout away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, what’s going on?” Abby asked quickly after she finished eating her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall just looked at Louis and motioned for him to say what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you three feel like getting two younger siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two?” Nate asked, pushing his glasses up his nose looking up at his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “Yes buddy. Soon mommy’s belly will start to grow as the babies start to grow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want more siblings,” Elliot pouted. “Isn’t the three of us enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis chuckled. “Well we didn’t plan on having the three of you and I didn’t plan on the two in my belly but I guess we just gotta roll with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliot nodded, giving his mom and step-dad a big smile. “I’ll be the best big brother!” He went over and hugged his mom tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that moment Louis knew they’d be alright. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry for the long wait but here’s a little something. Be prepared for what I’ve got in store!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
“Come on girl, let’s go for a walk,” Louis smiled as Roxy jumped up onto the couch next to him and attacked his face with kisses. Then she noticed his shirt had rode up and she nosed at his small bump. “Yes another baby for you to love.” She kissed his cheek again before she jumped off only to come back with her leash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Louis grabbed her leash and clipped it on and he let her lead the way. She didn’t pull him at all, but she was still walking in front of him as she sniffed her way to where she wanted to go. They ended up at the park down the street and Louis sat down with Roxy sat by his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxy looked back around and stared at her owner. “What’s up girl? Wanna go for a run?” She jumped up on him and wagged her tail excitedly. He let her off the leash and he grabbed a large stick and started throwing it. He did this a few more times before Roxy stopped by his feet as her tongue was hanging out panting away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you some water on our way home.” He ruffled her ears as she walked right next to him. The leash wasn’t clipped back on but she didn’t dare run away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got her some water and a snack, along with something for himself. Then they headed home to relax for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou?” Niall called out as he walked into the house. It was a long day and all Niall wanted to do was relax a bit with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis beamed and looked up when he heard Niall enter the bathroom. He had sat down in the hot water just as Niall walked in. “Hi baby, how was your day?” He asked after Niall kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall shrugged and sat on the edge of the tub, he eyeing the little bump that Louis was already showing. “It was uneventful, kind of boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you’re home the rest of your day won’t be boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall chuckled. “Give me a minute and I’ll join you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting!” Louis called out as he watched Niall walk into their bedroom. Louis hummed softly as he leaned back and let the warm water relax his tense muscles. As he slipped into his happy place he felt himself being lifted and placed onto a lap. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Niall smiled as he kissed the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>Louis started to hum a soft beat and utter some words. “You’re the habit I can’t break..” </p><p>
  <span>Niall smiled as he let Louis sing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the feeling I can’t put down,” Louis sang softly into Niall’s chest as he trailed a finger up and down his arm sending shivers down Niall’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this song?” Niall asked curiously, not meaning to break him out of singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged. “Just something I’ve been writing and I still can’t get the last verse right.” Louis was half right, the other half was the fact that the song is about his love for Niall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, you always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but feel like you could finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I get it, let’s hear the rest of it.” Niall listened carefully to the song and waited for the point that Louis needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry I let you down...I don’t know where to go from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nodded as he tried to figure out the next sentence. “What about I guess that I know what I already knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Then I can go with ‘I was better with you and I miss you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds beautiful baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sang where he left off and had the biggest smile etched onto his face knowing that he finished his next song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when do you want to record the full album?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well seeing as I only really wrote a few songs, I want to have a bit more under my belt before I bring it to a label. I want to have options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can release it independently?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but Zee told me one of his kids' friends' father owns a record label. Told me he’s always looking for new artists. Zee showed him the video of our wedding and he’s even interested in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious. Maybe it would be good for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could be really cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can definitely talk about when it’s something that is happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just remember I’ll support you no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned around in Niall’s lap and leaned in to give him a kiss, a kiss that soon turned into a heated one. Thankfully Louis had a little fun earlier, he was still stretched out as he sat down and let Niall’s cock enter him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta do this quick, the kids will be dropped off in like 15 minutes.” Niall spoke into Louis’ neck as he was thrusting up inside of his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t even respond as he swiveled his hips teasingly before he started to ride Niall’s cock as if he was already chasing his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like you had some fun earlier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucking baby is making me so god damn horny. I had to get off three times before my cock actually went soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall let out a moan as he pictured his husband with his fingers inside of himself. “You should have pictured me fucking into you. Just like this, having my way with you.” Niall carefully with Louis still in his lap, carried him to the sink and set him down on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just whined as he couldn’t even respond as Niall was already assaulting his prostate. He reached down in between their bodies and started to stroke himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels so fucking good, always so fucking tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ head fell back against the mirror and groaned, his cum spurting out of his cock. “Fuck, Niall!” His body shook from the orgasm as Niall came deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall grabbed a hold of Louis face and kissed him hard. “Fuck, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love-ow-you too,” Louis whined when Niall pulled of him and as he was set down he got a cramp in his leg. Louis felt Niall’s cum leaking out of his hole, “Now I have to get cleaned again.” Niall grabbed a wet cloth and just cleaned him off the best he could as he heard the front door open and a bunch of feet running to their respective rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished just in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you underestimate my capabilities.” Louis smacked him playfully. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>